After the wedding !
by LippyLauz
Summary: What happens after the wedding ...Chryed based


**Chapter 1  
Christian POV**

'So let us all raise our glasses to Syed and Amira Masood'

I knew at that moment I had to get out of there and fast as I knew I was going to be sick if I stayed there much longer and watched them play happy couples with everyone so happy for them. I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at me that he didn't want to marry her, that he didn't want to be with her but that he wanted me.

I got outside as quick as I could hoping no one saw me leave or they would send a search party. I managed to get into the square gardens before I just collapsed into a heap and let my emotions take over. All I could feel was tears streaming down my face I swore I would never let him take over my life again but I can't stop it every time he looks at me I melt and go weak at the knees it's like he has some hold on me.

'Christian' I heard someone shout as I sat there trying to stop crying.  
'Christian where are you' they shouted again

I looked up and they saw me it was Shabnam, syed's sister. I have to admit we had grown close ever since she returned for Syed's wedding maybe it was the small fact that she didn't like Amira and thought Syed could do better but she didn't tell him though as she didn't want to hurt his feelings no she told me instead.

'Christian Babe...what's wrong' she said kneeling down next to me.  
'Nothing babe honestly you go back in there' I replied hoping she would go back to Syed and Amira  
'No I'm staying here I can't leave you like this' she said ' what has happened you can tell me'  
'Nothing babe really it doesn't matter' I said 'what ever it is it does matter as you're upset and you don't get upset easily if I know you as well as I think I do' she said wiping my ears 'you have been different all day is it something to do with my mum if it is ignore her she never thinks before she says anything'

'It's not your mum but...' I said breaking off mid sentence not knowing whether or not to tell her it would be good to see what she thought but Syed would hate me though as I promised I wouldn't tell but he breaks plenty of his promises so what does it matter if I break one.  
'It's your brother Syed' I say in-between the tears  
'Slow down Christian what has Syed done' she said  
'He's.....' I say not able to get it out  
'He's done what' she says  
'Broke my heart' I said before getting up and running  
'Wait Christian please ' she says running after me

She manages to catch up with me outside the unit and we go inside as it is starting to rain  
'Christian explain please' she says  
'I love him Shabnam and I know he loves me but he is scared of your parents' I say pouring myself a drink to help calm my nerves  
'That's why he was having second thoughts last night' she said as she sat down next to me on the sofa.

I was actually surprised as to how calm she seemed even though I had just told her that I love Syed and that we are in love but then again I remember Syed telling me about Shabnam and how open minded and different she was to the rest of the family. I remember him saying how she was the only one who really understands him and I remember how I said he should tell her and he said she would understand and he would try and tell her. I now understand what he meant when he said she was open minded. She is completely different to her mother.

'What...he was having second thoughts' I spluttered trying not to spill my drink, I was sure I had heard her wrong  
'yes he was, he even asked me what to do I told him to follow his heart and not his head and not to go through with it if it was only to please mum and dad but he then started go on about how he had to go through with it as he was scared of been disowned again' she said  
'Can I ask you why you haven't stormed off and why you don't hate me for corrupting your older brother' I asked wanting to know why she hadn't hit me and accused me of lying.

'Because I believe you and I believe Syed is old enough to make his own decisions and all I want is Syed to be his old happy self like he use to be when we were little and if you make him happy then he should be with you as that is the way it is meant to be if you love someone you should be with them no matter what' she said before giving me a hug and telling me everything would be ok.

I suddenly felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders when her phone rang.  
'Syed' she said answering her phone. 'Sorry I had to go and see someone, can you please come to the unit by yourself ... see you soon' she said.  
'It was Syed ringing to check where I had disappeared to' she said  
'Ok, do you want me to go while you talk to him it may be easier' I said standing up.  
'Ok go back to your flat, I will come and find you later... cheer up babe it will be ok' she said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

**_Please rate and review_**

Bottom of Form


End file.
